1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for weapons, and more particularly, to a locking mechanism for pistols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to applicant""s own patent application. The present application, however, includes subject matter not disclosed in the parent application, particularly, since the pistol may be locked and unlocked after the trigger is fully pressed and held.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
Many firearms today include safety lock mechanisms. However, these locking systems are cumbersome and usually require additional equipment not implemented within the pistol itself. The desirability of a locking mechanism cannot be understated since there are times when an authorized user needs peace of mind that the pistol is inoperable. Situations where children are around or even when there is a possibility that the pistol may be used against its owner, require that it be locked and rendered inoperable. There is a need for a practical and inexpensive assembly that can be incorporated into pistols without major structural changes to reduce the possibilities of unauthorized users from utilizing pistols.
There are no similar locking mechanisms to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that are built-in the pistol and lock with the trigger pressed that utilize a key.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for pistols that is utilized to lock the firing pin assembly without placing the pistol in battery.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a key to set the pistol in a xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode after pulling and holding the trigger of the pistol.
It is still another object of the present invention to visually determine when the pistol is in the xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.